Waltz (Vals no 9)
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Itzel tiene un recuerdo incompleto. Una fiesta de hace muchos años atrás, un niño rubio de ojos azules que la había invitado a bailar y una canción que no recordaba del todo. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa canción?. Oneshot USAfem!Mex. Fic parte del 30 day OTP challenge.


"**Waltz"**

Las parejas que se habían cansado de bailar se alejaron de la pista mientras aplaudían al final de la canción.

Los largos y hermosos vestidos caros ondulaban en el camino de dos niños que se miraban de extremo a extremo del salón.

La niña era morena de mejillas redondas, de un color suave y tostado sin llegar a ser demasiado oscuro, con dos largas trenzas café, y cierto brillo rojizo, cayendo en su espalda. El color rosa pálido se su vestido resaltaba sus variados colores tierra, pero lo que más saltaba a la vista eran los grandes ojos color café, de un extraño marrón, como si las sierras del norte le hubieran pintado los iris con su tierra.

El niño era todo lo contrario, cabello color trigo, ojos azules vivos y suspicaces, piel visiblemente más clara, y mejillas inundadas de color rosa, que aumentaban de tono con cada sonrisilla que le lanzaba la pequeña.

Animado por el inocente coqueteo, se escabulló y tomó una de las rosas que adornaban la mesa del virrey de la Nueva España. Volvió a su posición y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella cruzando el salón.

La morenita, quien estaba sostenida por la mano de su mentor, el alegre país de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, se escabulló de éste mientras conversaba y fue al encuentro del rubio.

Ambos se encontraron justo a la mitad con sonrisas tímidas.

En ese momento, una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y las parejas se arremolinaron de nuevo, sin dejarles escape.

El pequeño le tendió la mano mientras unas notas nostalgicas pero suaves abrian el vals. La niña la tomó, ambas manos sosteniéndo la rosa y empezaron a balancearse juntos al compás.

Los mentores de ambos y naciones enemigas, diciéndolo por adelantado, no habían notado la ausencia de sus niños, pero Francis Bonnefoy, quién se había percatado de todo, rio suavemente al lado de Kirkland.

"Oh moi~" exclamó "¡De verdad que el amor es desafortunado e irónico! Tanto se amen es la cantidad en la que van a sufrir"

"¿De que demonios estás hablando tú, frog?" replicó Arthur a su lado.

Francis le indicó con la barbilla en la dirección en la que debía mirar, y la boca del inglés cayó abierta.

"¡CARRIEDO!" gruñó y comenzó a avanzar hacia su colonia como un huracán, pero los brazos de Francis lo retuvieron antes de que arruinara la fiesta.

Este otro, que había escuchado su apellido a lo lejos, volteó encontrando la misma escena que había visto Arthur. El albino a su lado lo tomó del brazo antes de que intentara algo. Ambas naciones furiosas y luchando por escapar mientras miraban sin remedio dos manos pequeñas y diferentes, entrelazadas con fuerza y meciéndose al ritmo de la melodía.

Las demás parejas y asistentes miraban curiosos a los niños, entre ellos, el monarca.

"¿No es esa niña la hija de vuestro respetado Antonio, su majestad?"

El hombre asintió una vez mirando con confusión y curiosidad.

….

….

Pero después de eso, el recuerdo se disipó.

La mente de Itzel volvió al presente y poco a poco, los sonidos y la música alegre a su alrededor subía de volumen en sus oídos. Poco a poco reconoció la canción como la versión en francés de "La Isla Bonita" que el grupo en vivo estaba tocando.

Los latinoamericanos no desperdiciaban oportunidad para presumir de sus dotes de bailarines y al parecer tenían el único propósito de hacer quedar en ridículo al resto de los países, sobre todo Venezuela y Brasil quienes movían las caderas de forma elegante y los pies parecían que eran del material más ligero.

"Why so distracted Itzy? Let's dance!" Alfred saltó frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

" 'Perate Alfredo, estaba pensando, eso es todo" le dijo recargándose ligeramente en él y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No es tiempo de pensar, hay música y un grupo bueno. Es raro de ti, ¡te encanta bailar, y las fiestas and stuff! El alcohol también, pero no te voy a dejar tomar porque comienzas a decir cosas extrañas. C'mon! Don't be bitter and dance with mee!" Alfred la arrastró junto con él, pero Itzel seguía resistiéndose como gato necio.

La sonrisa de Alfred cayó y sus cejas se arquearon con confusión, pero con una expresión más suave y abierta a escuchar.

"…What's up, Itzy?" dijo tras mirarla unos segundos, pero sin soltar su mano.

"Um… Estaba, pensando cosas que me hicieron apachurrarme un poco. No es mucho en realidad, pero no logro recordarlas bien y me frustra"

Alfred lo sabía. Algunos países llegaban a perder ciertos recuerdos pero era tal fatiga tratar de acordarse de que terminaban por restarles importancia y dejarlos ir. Itzel temía olvidar cosas importantes, por más pequeñas que fueran, por eso había estado luchando contra el dolor de cabeza con tal de tener todas sus memorias en su lugar.

"I know, ven" dijo chasqueando los dedos y escabulléndose con ella en la dirección opuesta a la pista de baile, justo hacia una puerta de cristal que daba hacia afuera.

"¿A dónde en todo el planeta me llevas, pues?"

"Right here" Se detuvo en una pequeña terraza donde los fumadores salían y la acercó hacia él tomándola de la cintura. Sonrió y encogió los hombros un poco "Pensé que si estabas en un lugar apartado de un ambiente en el que no estuvieras completamente te sentirías mejor. Well, may I have this piece, my lady?"

"Ya me tienes más agarrada que garrapata, ¿pa' que preguntas? Eres re cursi gringo" Itzel soltó una risilla.

"Okay, aquí voy" Alfred rio también, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a tararear una canción lenta, con un tono un poco melancólico mientras guiaba a la mexicana con sus pasos.

La falda de Itzel se mecía sin mucha fuerza al compás de la canción. El rubio seguía con la melodía, mirando a Itzel de forma significativa, mientras las expresiones de esta cambiaban a los pocos segundos. Entre meditabunda, confusa y sorprendida.

¿Dónde había escuchado esa canción?

Estaba segura que hace tiempo la oyó en algún lado.

No fue hasta que su alrededor comenzó a cambiar y la terraza reemplazó a un gran salón de fiestas colonial que los hilos dentro de su cabeza comenzaron a unirse.

Ella había ido con Antonio. La tenía tomada de la mano y veía las personas y el lugar demasiado grande con su pequeño tamaño, pero se había aburrido cuando el hombre se había entretenido charlando con otros hombres que no conocía, entre ellos, un albino con expresión sarcástica que ya había visto antes.

Entonces había visto un par de ojos azules del otro lado del salón que parecía que le estaban gritando para que volteara. Ah, era ese niño que había conocido en las orillas del río Bravo, el que le dijo que se llamaba "Trece Colonias, pero ella le podía decir Alfred".

Al instante sonrió y comenzaron a charlar sin palabras lanzándose sonrisas y haciendo muecas el uno al otro.

Desapareció por un instante entre la gente y regreso no mucho tiempo después con una brillante rosa roja en su mano acercándose a ella.

De algún modo logró escabullirse de Antonio y corrió hacia el niño. Ambos se habían sonreído y él la había invitado a bailar.

...Esa era.

La canción que sonaba en esa ocasión.

El "Vals #9" la habían nombrado después de la fiesta al ignorar el nombre real de la pieza, la cual ambos habían tarareado todas las veces que se veían a escondidas y querían bailar.

Esa era la primera vez en más de 200 años que lo volvían a hacer.

Pero, ¿Cómo terminó todo aquello?

Ah, cierto.

Ambos captaron la atención de todos mientras sus furiosos mentores miraban de lejos, sujetos por sus amigos para evitar causar un escándalo frente al virrey.

Al final de la pieza, Alfred le entregó la rosa, y ella la escondió en su vestido mientras era regañada y mandada a dormir temprano.

Antonio y Arthur les prohibieron a ambos verse, pero nunca supieron que ellos se escapaban y jugaban en una zona escondida cerca del mismo río donde se vieron por primera vez.

"El Vals #9" le dijo cuándo la canción acabó y ella volvía de su recuerdo olvidado.

Alfred asintió con una sonrisa. El silencio se prolongó más de lo debido y ambos miraron en direcciones opuestas, soltándose, y riéndose nerviosamente "Well, feeling better?"

"Si, muchas gracias… bueno, se queda un poco corto en realidad"

"What? No hice más que bailar y cantarte una canción con más de 400 años de antigüedad"

"Exacto" justo cuando el rubio iba a preguntar qué significaba aquello, Itzel continuó interrumpiéndolo "Bueno, ¿subimos? Mis hermanos estaban de insistente que querian traer un karaoke y sé que a ti te encanta participar"

"Of course! Let's go"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hola! Sé que debí continuar el reto de 30 días de OTP como Dios manda pero enserio quería escribir este oneshot que fue la principal razón por la que acepté el reto.

El fic está inspirado en mi headcanon song del USAMex llamada "Waltz" de Itou Kanako (muchos la reconocerán por ser ending de School Days)

Y cada vez que escucho esta canción no podía dejar de imaginármelos bailando esta canción, además de que el lyrics le pega bastante.

Y si, la canción que Alfred tararea es precisamente esa.

Ojalá les haya gustado el fic tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo ¡nos vemos!


End file.
